Où est Charlie
by lunie
Summary: 1 jamesie. 2 chats. 1 evans. 1 chien. 1 loup. 1 rat. et quelques serpents
1. Une potion ratée

ALLÔ TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ET OUI C'EST NOUS( MOI ET MA SŒUR)!!!!!!!! NOUS SOMMES DE RETOUR!!!!!!!!!! ET AVEC UNE NOUVELLE AVENTURE ET UNE NOUVELLE AMBIANCE!!!!!!!!!!!! SI VOUS AIMEZ RIRE DES MAL PRIT CETTE FIC EST POUR VOUS!!!!!!!!! CAR NOTRE PETIT JAMESIE SERA DANS DE BEAU DRAP!!!!!!!!!!!! CEUX DE LILY... EU NON PARDON NE VOUS FAÎTES DE MAUVAISES IDÉES!!!!!!! UNE REVIEW EST TOUJOURS APPRÉCIÉ!!!!!!!!!  
  
Où est Charlie?  
Heu...  
Non!  
Pardon James.  
  
Chapitre 1 Une potion raté  
  
- Une plume de griffon Monny, dit une voix.  
  
- Oui monsieur ( allez tous chez Mikes) ( j'adore les annonces!!!!)!  
  
- Trois poils de loup-garou, contina-t-elle. ( je parle de la voix lol)  
  
- La prochaine fois prend un autre cobaye ou achètes en. Parce que c'est très douloureux!  
  
- Faut bien que tu sers à quleque chose mon petit loup, dit une autre voix! T'es sur que ça va marcher Patfood?  
  
- Voyons Prong! Combien de fois me suis-je planté?  
  
- Attends je vais compter. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...  
  
- Oh laisse tombé et donne moi des écailles d'épouvantard!  
  
- Au faîtes de quoi ça à l'aire un épouvantard?  
  
- J'en sais rien moi. Mais en ce qui me conserne ça à plutôt l'aire d'une lune.  
  
- Hé les gars! Savez-vous quoi? Il va y avoir un festival de ...  
  
- Peter!!!!!!! Va falloir tout recommencer!!!!!!! Et c'est de ta faute!!!!!!!  
  
- Désolé heu... qu'est ce que je voulais dire moi?  
  
- Tu parlais d'un festival.  
  
- Ah oui! Il va y avoir un festival de la peur. Et j'ai entendu dire que les Serpentard y vont pendant une de nos pause! Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait leur faire une blague et tout voir avant les autre!  
  
- Hé mais c'est génial! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses James? James? Où t'es Prong?  
  
- Il est s'en doute partie se préparer des bombe à bouse pour l'occasion. Bon allons chercher nos provisions!  
  
POV de James  
  
James avait le chaudron dans les mains lorsque Peter est arrivé. Son entrée fraccassente l'ayant fait sursauté il s'aspergea par accident de la potion destiné à leurs « amis » les Serpentards. Le haut de sa robe en était recouverte. Et comble de malchance le reste de la potion tomba au sol avec le chaudron. Il tenta tant de bien que de mal d'enlever le liquide bleu qui coulait sur son uniforme. Dans quel pétrin allait-il encore tomber?  
  
Il lui semblait que tout devenait de plus en plus grand. Il trenta de faire quelque pas mais vit rapidement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il leva les yeux et pu vois ses amis partir en courant. Où allaient-ils? Pourquoi ils le laissaient là? Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient oublier? Est-ce que c'était lui ou tout lui semblait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ( bon vous avez compris l'idée) trop grand!  
  
Il entendit un bruit de pas léger venir vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Mais comble de malchance c'était Miss Teigne ( Coudon elle est éternelle ste chatte là ).  
  
- Salut Miss Teigne! Comment ça va? Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais y aller moi!  
  
Il tenta quelque pas mais le chat lui barra la route.  
  
- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?  
  
La réponse lui vint lorsqu'il vit la chatte se lécher les babines. Oups! Il prit une grande respiration et se mit à courir à toute jambes. Il sentit rapidement son cœur battre à tout rompre alors que que la distance entre lui et l'animal devenait de plus en plus petite, de plus en plus vite. Il entendit à nouveau des bruit de pas qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux du chat qui lui courrait après. Il vit Lily Evans à plusieurs centaines de pas de lui ( ces pas à lui pour elle ça équivaut à peut-être 2 pas ).  
  
Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment à ce qu'il fesait mais suivit son intuison et se laissa tomber au sol. Le chat le ratta de peu et fonça dans les jambes de Lily. Des jurons étouffés le fit se redresser. Le sac de la géante était juste devant lui. Trois centimètres de plus et il aurait pu se faire écraser. Il courrut au sac et se faufila dedant entre les livres et les rouleaux de parchemins.  
  
POV de James fini  
  
POV de Lily  
  
Lily marchait en direction de sa salle commune en maugréant contre  
  
(version québécoise donc la mienne) « Ce-salaud-d'idiot-de-con-d'immature-de-petite-brute-arroguante-de-tête- enflée-de-cave-d'épais-de-fils-de-riche-d'ordure-d'hypocrite-de-tabbarnaque- d'innosent-d'ostie-de-cerf-sale-de-calice-de-twit-de-troue-du-cul-qui-se- pense-le-meilleur-parce-qu'il-excelle-au-quiddich-aux-airs-de-frais-chier- de-plomp-de-malade-mental-de-niaiseux-de-stupide-de-mongole. »  
  
(version français dsl mais je ne suis pas française de France milieux) « Ce-salaud-d'idiot-d'enculer-de-mes-2-de-mécréant-de-tronge-de-cake- d'empafé-de-blanc-bec-de-naze-aux-airs-d'imbécile-de-célérat-de-putain-de- con-de-crapule-de-tapet-moumoune-gai-tit-cul- de-tite-nature-de-sac-à- chiote-de-crétin-de-pédale-de-tête-de-nœud-d'enfoiré-de-connar. »  
  
Elle était là dans ses pensée lorsque que quelque chose lui passa entre les jambes manquant de la faire tomber. Son sac glissa de son épaule et tomba au sol avec fracca. Elle poussa quelque juron étouffé en se penchant pour ramasser son sac. Elle était pour reprendre son chemin lorsqu'elle remarqua de petites empruntes de pas bleus sur le sol. Les rats portaient des chaussure maintenant! Comment avaient-elles bien pu arriver là? Elle voulait bien croire que quelqu'un est ensorselé un rat mais d'où venait les taches bleus.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à son occupation primaire qui était d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller lire un peu. Elle poussa un petit baîllement et entra dans sa salle commune bien trop pleine à son goût. Elle monta à son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit quelque secondes le temps de respirer pleinement ses quelques heures de paix. Elle se releva après quelques minutes et sauta à la douche.  
  
Elle prit bien soins de bien ce rincer de l'odeur qu'elle appellait scolaire (Yo Jimmy Neutron). Elle s'habilla d'un chandail à un manche laissant voir son ventre et un jeans à taille basse. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre elle vit que quelque chose de louche. Son chat était sur son lit à fouiller dans son sac! Mais ce qui la fit rager lorsqu'elle vit le bordel qui reignait sur son lit et dans les alentours. Elle cria le nom de son chat le faisant sursauter sur le lit manquant de tomber. Elle soupira et prit doucement son chat dans ses bras.  
  
- Je te jure que si tu n'étais pas aussi mignon je t'aurais trucidé depuis longtemps. Mais bon personne n'est parfait! Attend un peu toi! Mais qu'est- ce que c'est que ça?... Grimoir mon espèce de sac à poil! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas fouiller dans les affaires d'Isabelle! Tu sais bien qu'à ses yeux ses choses sont de vrai trésort! Bon sang qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi.  
  
À sa surprise le chat sauta de sa prise et attérit avec grâce sur le lit fouillant à nouveau dans son sac. Lily ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de pousser son chat hors du lit. Elle ramasa ses choses et les garocha (dsl pour le language mais chu québécoise) dans son sac.  
  
POV de Lily fini  
  
POV de James  
  
James poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsque le sac cessa de bouger. Avait-elle fini son trajet? Et où était-il d'ailleur? La bibliothèque? Non. La Grande Salle? Mais non. Où alors? Il sortit le plus lentement possible du sac fesant tomber toute ses plumes sur le lit. Il marcha lentement admirant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il était dans le dortoir des filles de 7e années. Il avait réussit là où même son meilleur mais n'avait réussit. Il était le meilleur alors là il n'y avait plus de doute. Mais le problème restait comment allait-il sortir de là?  
  
Il ne put sempêcher d'hurler lorsqu'il vit deux yeux globuleux le regarder. Mais le plus étrange était que les yeux du matou étaient de différentes couleurs (donc il avait les yeux varrons lol). Un des ses yeux était bleu saphir et l'autre était vert. Il commança doucement à rentrer dans le sac faisant le moins de mouvements possible. Très lentement il fut de retour dans le sac. Mais à son horreur une des pattes du chat entra dans le sac l'effleurant de peu. ( youhou un film d'horreur. âmes fragile priez de fermer les yeux) Il poussa un soupire de soulagement mais à son maleur l'animal continua d'essayer de l'attraper telle un chat devant une souris.  
  
Au moment où il croyait son heure venu la porte de la salle de bain souvrit laissant place à la plus belle géante qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Des cheveux de feu lui retombait sur les épaule lui arrivant aux omoplate. Des yeux verts profonds dont on ne voyaient pas le fond. Avec un corps à faire rêver. Il sentit les griffes du mutant (vive x-men) pénétrer sa chair et sa rode de sorcier partie avec l'énorme patte du félin. Il sortit du sac alors que Lily prenait tendrement son chat dans ses bras. Il courrut vers l'oreiller le plus proche et se laissa glisser en dessous.  
  
Il entendit la femme de sa vie... (heu est-ce que j'ai vraiment écrit ça) en tout cas Lily parler doucement à son chat. Sa voix était si douce il avait l'impression d'entendre des notes trempé dans de la soie(Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus doux que de la soie). Hypnotisé par la voix il sortit le bout de son nez de sa cachette. Il vit avec horreur le chat quitter les bras de sa maîtresse et se diriger vers le sac à dos de cette dernière. Il ne prit aucune chance et retourna sous l'oreiller. Il put sentir un parfum qui le fit rêvé pendant quelques secondes. Une odeur de fleur des champs, de petits fruits et d'amande tous cela en même temps.  
  
Il sentit la présence du chat avant même qu'il ne l'ait flairé. Mais il remercia le ciel lorsqu'il vit Lily pousser son chat hors du lit. Mais il se retind de ne pas l'envoyer en enfer lorsqu'il vit qu'elle partait. Le chat remonta sur le lit et fouilla dans les bosses du couvre lit. Voyant qu'il ne trouverait rien là il commença à se rapprocher tranquillement pas vit vers l'oreiller où James était toujours. Voyant l'oreiller où il était se lever doucement grâce à un museau beaucoup trop gros à son goût il ne pensa plus à se qu'il fesait et sauta en bas du lit. L'aterrissage se passa sans trop de dommage et il remercia Lily d'avoir mit du tapis tout le contour de son lit.  
  
Mais il ne pensa pas longtemps au remercimant lorsqu'il sentit le chat juste derrière lui. Il courrut le plus vite que lui permettait ses minuscules jambes. Mais à son horreur le chat le rattrapa et le saisit avec ses cros. James ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose. Rester en vie le plus de secondes possibles. Après tout c'était sa vie qui était en jeu.  
  
Fin du 1er chapitre. **************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Si vous avez aimez il serait gentil de nous envoyer une reviews.  
  
Moi et ma sœur en serons ravies.  
  
Prévoyer une suite très bientôt.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre. On verra notre petit Jamesie devenir un martyre... Mais non je blague!  
  
Quoique je vais le brusquer un peu. Chus méchante hein?  
  
Notre grande Lily apprendra la mauvaise nouvelle... Garder James pendant que nos trois autres maraudeurs cherchent une solutions.  
  
Bye, bye  
  
Et à la prochaine! 


	2. La lois de la jungle

Extrais du chapitre 1:  
  
James est devenu petit Jamesie.  
  
La potion lui est tombée sur ses habits.  
  
Miss Teigne rentre dans l'histoire et dans les jambes de Lily.  
  
Grimoire veut s'amuser mais James n'est pas de cette avis.  
  
Je me sens d'humeur poète aujourd'hui!!!!!! Merci........  
  
Chapitre 2  
La loi de la jungle  
(pour ceux qui comprennent pas le plus gros mange le plus petit donc  
Jamesie)  
  
Jamesie avait le mal de chat. Car le félin de Lily s'amusait à devenir une montagne russe. Si ce n'était pas en haut ou en bas c'était à gauche ou à droite. La nausée l'avait prit depuis longtemps mais il n'avait toujours pas vomit. Mais ce fut lorsque le chat commença à le lancer dans les airs et à le faire retomber sur un des oreillers qu'il commença vraiment à sentir qu'il allait y passer. Le chat semblait commencer à se lasser de le lancer dans tout les sens. Il le laissa tomber sur le coussin et se coucha juste à côté de lui sans le lâcher des yeux. Jamesie prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il brusquement cessé de le lancer dans les airs? Et pourquoi ne l'achevait-il pas? Mais lorsque la réponse lui vint il était trop tard. Il était dans la gueule du loup... eu non du chat! Jamesie tenta tant bien que de mal d'ouvrir les palets du chat. Il était sur le point de réussir lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Et SCLASH la gueule se referma instantanément. C'était à peine s'il n'en pleurait pas de découragement. ( J'ai de la misère à le voir pleurer... Où plutôt voir un homme pleurer).  
  
POV d'Isabelle  
  
Isabelle ouvrit lentement la porte pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir. Mais avec désapointement elle vit le maudit chat de Lily. Une boule de poils entièrement noir qui semblait essayer de gober quelque chose. Elle salua le vilain matou (pas nous elle) et lui demanda de ses nouvelles.(Demander des nouvelles à un chat... Ça vous ai déjà arrivé?) Le chat la regarda avec haine et elle lui rendit son regard. Elle lui dit qu'elle était venu en paix et... le chat leva son coussinet du milieux... (Regardez Film de peur2 vous verrez de quoi je parle). Elle lui rendit son geste et se dirigea vers la commode de Lily. Grossière erreur le gros matou lui barra la route.  
  
- Tu penses que tu me fais peur gros matou plein de poil! Je vais te dire quelque chose JE suis plus grande et JE suis plus intelligente que toi alors fais de l'air!  
  
Le chat semblait augmenter de volume. Comme s'il voulait se faire paraître plus imposant. Ce qu'il devenait. Mais la brillante (rappelez-vous c'est son point de vu) jeune femme ne laissa rien paraître. Elle commença à fouiller dans les nombreux tiroirs de la commode de Lily lorsqu'elle sentit les griffe du chat transpercer ses collants. Elle secoua la jambe mais le chat ne lacha pourtant pas prise. Par la suite le chat monta le long de sa chambre rentrant sous sa blouse. Elle avait beau tout tenter le chat ne perdait toujours pas sa prise féline. Avec l'énergie du desespoire elle finit enfin par se défaire de la prise de l'animal. Elle sortit du dortoir en courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses.  
  
POV d'Isabelle fini  
  
POV de Lily  
  
Elle sortit de son dortoir dans la ferme intension d'aller lire un peu à la bibliothèque. Elle vit avec surprise Black, Lupin et Pettigrow légèrement penché semblant chercher quelque chose qui serait tombé sur le sol.  
  
- Je peux savoir se qui se passe, demanda-t-elle. Vous avec rendu un Serpentard trop petit et vous ne le trouvez plus?  
  
- Non pire, dit Black.  
  
- Tu as rapetisser une de tes cousines?  
  
- Non pire que ça, dit Lupin  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça?  
  
- Panique pas, dit Black.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je paniquerai. Dis-moi une seule bonne raison de paniquer. Au faute où est Potter?  
  
- C'est ça le problème, dit Black. Evans on rapetissé James.  
  
- T'appelle ça une mauvaise nouvelle. J'en ai pas entendu de plus merveilleuse depuis que ma sœur a enfin quitté la maison. Ou alors lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre. Ou encore lorsque j'ai appris que Lucius Malfoy quittait enfin l'école.  
  
- Comment peut dire une chose pareille, dit Black. Il t'aime bien non?  
  
- C'est justement ça le problème. Y m'aime un peut trop (le québécois ressort). Et en ce qui conserne le comment je peux dire une chose pareille c'est plutôt simple. J'ouvre la bouche et avec ma langue j'articule des mots cohérent. D'accord.  
  
À leur surprise ils virent Isabelle passer devant eu en courant en maudissant tous les chats de la planète. À la stupéfaction des trois autres Maraudeurs Lily éclata de rire manquant de tomber par terre.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire autant Evans, demanda Peter?  
  
- Oui tu peux. Mais la question est pourquoi répondrai-je?  
  
- Parce que sinon je ferai en sorte que te ne puisse plus jamas rien dire, répondit Black.  
  
- Oh je meurs de trouille. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire Patfood? Me mordre, me baver dessus ou encore me japper après!  
  
POV de Sirius  
  
Sirius se retint de ne pas la frapper. Il ne trouvait pas se que James pouvait lui trouver. Oui bon elle était plutôt bien faite. Oui elle était intelligente. Oui elle pouvait se montrer drôle. Mais qu'elle vache quand même. Elle savait toujours frapper là où cela fesait le plus mal. Et elle avait toujours le don de découvrir les pires secrets cachés sans que l'on ait rien fait pour qu'elle se mette à le trouver.  
  
POV de Sirius finit (Ch'ai que c'est pas beaucoup mais bon c'est pas mon perso. prins.)  
  
POV de Lily ( et oui encore elle)  
  
- Bye. Si jamais je trouve Potter je vous le dis... pas.  
  
Mais elle avait dit le mot si bas que les trois jeunes hommes ne l'entendirent pas. Elle monta à son dortoir sachant que sa période de lecture était foutu. Mais lorsqu'elle rentra dans son dortoir elle se mordit la langue pour sempécher de crier. Son dortoir était dans un pur et simple bordel! Mais le comble était son chat couché confortablement sur son lui en train de faire sa toilette. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et maugéa la formule de ménage qu'elle avait du apprendre après que les filles de son dortoir aient décidé d'aller au bal en 4e année.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ne pensa plus qu'à une chose... lire de tout son saoul. Elle fouilla sous son oreiller et pu voir que son livre n'y était plus. Elle poussa un soupir en maugréant contre son chat et trouva finalement son livre sous son lit. Elle put voir également de petites traces de pas sur le planché. Les mêmes qu'elle avait vu plus tôt en retournant vers sa salle commune. Potter état dans sa chambre! Ou alors on avait décidé de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Non la première option semblait la meilleur. En se consentrant un peu elle put voir un soulier de la taille d'un dé à coudre. Pourquoi n'avait-il qu'un seul soulier? Avait-il trébuché? Mais non il aurait sûrement repris sa chaussure. À moins que...  
  
On es-tu méchante hein... va falloir que vous attendiez la suite...  
  
Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,ni,ni,ni,ni,ni,ni,ni,ni,ni...  
  
Tralalalalalalalalalallèèèèèèèèèrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mais non je blague...  
  
À moins que son chat n'est trouvé un nouveau jeu. Elle se pencha vers son chat et pu voir qu'il avait quelque chose entre les pattes. Quelque chose de très petit...  
  
- Grimoire donnes-moi ce que tu as sous les pattes.  
  
Le chat lui obéit et Lily put voir Jamesie étendu sur le dos semblant respirer avec difficulté. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle revint et pu voir que le petit Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle trempa ses doigt dans le verre et l'arrosa légèrement. La réaction fut immédiate il se leva d'un bon et sauta se cacher sous l'oreiller. Elle ne put sempêcher de sourire. Voir le GRAND James Potter si terrifié et si minuscule. Elle prit son oreiller et le jetta à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
- Potter, Potter, Potter... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon pauvre petit Potter.  
  
- Génial j'entend les chats parler maintenant!  
  
- Alors comme ça j'ai l'air d'un chat, dit-elle en soulevant Potter par son col.  
  
- Ah Evans! Merci tu me sauve la vie! Ton chat a essayé de me tuer. Merci ma petit Evans!  
  
- Moi petite! Tu t'es pas regardé. T'as la taille d'une punaise et mon chat a la manie de les manger.  
  
- Et bien tu apprendras à ton chat Miss Evans-Je-Sais-Tout qu'on ne joue pas avec sa nourriture.  
  
- Quoi! Tu aurais préféré qu'il te mange tout de suite. Par ce que si c'est le cas je peux arrangé ça.  
  
- Non, non, non, non. Ça va je compte bien vivre assez longtemps pour te voir devenir mienne.  
  
- Potter, Potter, Potter. Est-ce que tu tiens à ta vie? Si oui je te conseille d'oublier tes fantasme de pauvre gosse de riches OK.  
  
- Oui, oui, oui, oui Miss Je-Sais-Tout.  
  
- Et cesse de m'appeler comme ça.  
  
- Comme quoi?  
  
- M'oublige pas à te le dire.  
  
- Dire quoi?  
  
- Joue pas au plus brillant avec moi.  
  
- J'oserai jamais tu es beaucoup plus brillante que moi.  
  
- Merci. Bon je pense que je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour que tu puisses dormir ici.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Parce que tes amis sont présentement en retenues pour avoir gaché le festival de la peur.  
  
- Quoi? Il ont fait ça sans moi!  
  
- J'en ai bien peur.  
  
- Lâcheurs...  
  
POV de Lily fini POV de Jamesie  
  
Jamesie se retrouva emprisonné sous un verre. Une question germa dans son esprit. Est-ce que c'était pour lui ou pour le chat? Il s'asseya et commença à penser. Il se retrouvait en compagnie de la seule filles qui ne l'ai jamais aimées. Sirius, Rémus et Peter ne pourraient jamais le trouver ici. Et comble de tout IL ne pouvait pas sortir. Il sursauta lorsqu'il senti le sol tremblé. Il se retourna et vit au comble de l'horreur le chat de Lily qui le regardait avec envie.  
  
- EEEEEVVVVVVAAAANNNSSSS! AU SEVCOUR! JE SAIS QU'ON SE DÉTESTE MAIS AIMES... NON AIDES-MOI!  
  
Allô! On sait que nos fins sont vraiment mauvaises mais que voulez-vous...  
  
On est vraiment trop méchante!!!!!!!  
  
Mais bon faut bien gagné sa vie non...  
  
La vie est dure et les vacances ne font que commencer...  
  
BYE, BYE 


End file.
